Save My Soul
by JinnyTheGreat
Summary: Connor and Murphy were the closest thing she had to family. But, Murphy has always been more than family, he was a lover. What happens when things begin to crash down around them as The Saints fame grows? Murphy/OC


**Author's Note: This is my first Boondock Saints story. It's my favorite movie of all time and I've been dying to write a story for it. I know this first chapter is short, but it will get better and longer. But, by updating might be few and far between because I've been extremely busy lately.**

"Connor!" Charlotte banged on the door of their apartment. "Open the goddamn door!" She yelled. She'd fucked up this time. They were going to kill her. She knew the Russians were bad news, but borrowing money from them was even worse. Especially when you didn't have it to pay them back when they wanted it. Now, they were after her. Some man named Ivan and a few others. She had no one else to turn to. They had always protected her. They were the only family she had.

"Alright! Shite, girl. Get yer arse in here." Connor yawned, unlocking the door. "What the hell is goin' on?" He took in the girl's long, curly red hair and deep blue eyes. He was still groggy and she somehow looked different. That's when he noticed the split in her lip and blood pouring from her nose. "Good fuckin' God!" He jerked her inside. "Murph, wake up.." He kicked Murphy in the side.

"What the fuck, man?" Murphy groaned from the rude awakening, sitting up. He blinked seeing Charlotte sitting on the edge of his bed. "What the fuck 'appened?" It wasn't an unusual sight, she was here all the time.

"Long story.." Charlotte waved her hand, hoping he would drop it. "I just need a place to stay."

"You practically live 'ere." Connor laughed, handing her a bag of ice for her nose. "Now tell us what 'appened." His face grew serious.

"You can't just show up 'ere, beat up, and not expect us to ask questions." Murphy touched her shoulder, but pulled back quickly when she winced. "Holy shite! Take off your shirt, Charlie.." He said, seeing blood on his fingers.

"No, Murphy.. I'm fine. Just a scrape." Charlotte shrugged his arm off. She watched the look the twins exchanged then stood up. "No. I know what you're gonna do."

"Think she does?" Connor glanced over at Murphy.

"Dunno. Let's find out.." Both of them dived for her, tackling her to the floor. Connor held her down while Murphy jerked her shirt off.

"Ow! Get the fuck off me.." Charlottle snapped, trying to shove Connor off.

"Yer bleedin'.." Connor stood, picking her up. "Is that.. A bullet hole?" He sat her down on his bed.

Charlotte sighed, covering up the spot. "I thought I cleaned it up.."

"Murph, get me wet rag and some whiskey. This is bad.." Connor ripped the bottom part off one of his t-shirts. "I'm gonna clean it and wrap it in this."

"Aye, and in the morning, yer gonna tell us that the fuck 'appened." Murphy said firmly.

"Guys, I can't bring you into this.." Charlottle frowned and shook her head.

"Why are you so goddamn stubborn, Charlie?" Connor rolled his eyes. "Deep breath.."

Charlotte gripped Murphy's arm tightly as Connor dumped a small bit on her wounded shoulder. Murphy grimaced. He hated seeing her in pain. The girl had been through enough in her life.

He was always jealous of her relationship with Connor. They told each other everything. She was, and still is, exactly like him.

"Oh, god.." Charlotte groaned, leaning against Murphy. "I told you it was just a scrape." She laughed breathlessly.

"You scare the shite outta me, love.." Murphy rustled her hair. "Take my bed.."

"No, Murphy.." Charlotte frowned. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Not with that shoulder ya can't." Murphy shook his head. "I can take the floor."

"Now who's stubborn?" Charlotte laughed, wincing when she moved her shoulder too far. "Here, just lay with me.."

"Aye, I can't deny the chance to sleep next to a beautiful woman." Murphy slid his arm around her shoulder, handing her a cigarette. Tonight, there was a vulnerable aura surrounding her. It something he had never noticed.

**oOo**

"Shit.." Charlotte sat up the next morning, taking a look around the apartment. She didn't even remember getting there, but somehow she had. Her shoulder was throbbing with a dull pain. She would have to get Connor to bandage it again later.

"Mornin', darlin'." Murphy and Connor were both already up and dressed. "We made ya breakfast."

"What time is it?" Charlotte yawned, stretching. She watched as Murphy's eyes wandered downward. "Hey!" She jerked the sheet over her lap and winced, realizing it was a bad idea.

"It's 7. We gotta go soon. Ya goin' or stayin'?" Connor asked, sitting a plate down in front of her with some scrambled eggs on it.

"Oh, I'm goin' alright.. I'm going back to fucking sleep." Charlotte handed Connor the plate and started to lie back down.

"I don't think so. Up." Murphy nudged her ass with his foot. "Time to get up."

"I have no reason to go to church and I'm in pain." She groaned sleepily, pulling the blanket over her head.

Murphy glanced over at Connor. "I got the right, you take the left." He wrapped his hand around her ankle. He and Connor gave a hard tug, dragging her half-way into the floor.

"Goddamnit!" Charlotte's foot came up, kneeing Murphy in the balls. Connor looked over at her, laughing as Murphy fell to his knees. She gave him her 'go-to-hell'. His face dropped and he cleared his throat. "Do you wanna be next?"

"No thanks, I still like my chances of havin' kids someday." He covered his balls with his hands.

"I just don't want ya here by yerself. Not after last night." Murphy said, slowly standing back up. "Now get dressed, ya got ten minutes!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, standing up. "Yeah, yeah.." She mumbled as she slid into her jeans. The jeans had a hole in the left knee and a small one on her right thigh. She picked up t-shirt up off the floor. There was a bloodspot that covered half of the shoulder. "Uh, guys.. We have a problem." She held it up for them to see.

"Just wear this.." Connor tossed her an extra shirt and grabbed her keys off the counter. "Let's go."

As Charlotte was walking out the door, Murphy grabbed her arm. "We can only help so much and ya need as much help as ya can get." He placed a gentle kiss to the side of her mouth. "Ya gotta learn to be careful. Happy St. Patty's Day, lovey."

When she looked into his eyes, she saw something this time that she had never seen before. There was a fierce protectiveness that seemed to emanate from him, the feeling was overwhelming.

**Reviews!(: Let me know what you think. If you have any questions or ideas, just let me know. **


End file.
